


Nap

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Demon True Forms, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Red Son turns into his true form when he sleeps, Shapeshifting, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Xiaotian finds out something cool about Red Son and shows Xiaojiao.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Long Xiaojiao | Mei, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post by @winterpower98 and a idea by @kitkat1003 that Iron Fan is the reason why Red doesn’t use his true form.

“Okay, MK, what-”

Xiaotian hushed his friend, his grin wide. “Keep quiet.” he whispered. Xiaojiao raised a brow. “You’ll wake him up!” Before she could ask, he was opening the door to the secret lair.

The pair quietly descended down the stairs. Xiaotian paused on the last one, pointing to an armchair. “I didn’t even realize it until last night.” he whispered. Xiaojiao looked at the direction he was pointing and had to cover her own mouth.

Red Son was passed out sideways in the armchair. But what made them stare was the fact that his true demon form was out in display. His ears were flicking in rhythm to his tail moving, caught in whatever dream was playing out. His boots were off, leaving his socks to be stretched out alarmingly around hoof-shaped feet.

They had seen his full demon form before. Whenever he used the true fire of Samadhi, whatever glamour he used was shoved away to expose himself fully. There had also been moments when they had seen bits and pieces. But nothing...

Nothing compared to this.

Xiaojiao pulled out her phone. The click of her camera app was suddenly loud and the two froze as Red shifted. The two exchanged smiles. Xiaotian stood and headed to his boyfriend’s side, giving him a gentle shake. “Red.” There was a sleepy grumble. “Red...” Xiaotian cooed, pressing a kiss to his nose, right above his pretty nose ring.

There was a groan and then Red yawned. His form shifted and twisted as he woke up. By the time he was properly sitting in the chair, his human form was back on. “What is it, Noodle Boy?” he mumbled, blinking up at him with sleepy eyes.

“You fell asleep.” Xiaotian explained, glancing over at Xiaojiao. There was a silent agreement to not tell Red- not until they had tore down whatever lies Iron Fan had spewed at her son and he was more comfortable exposing his true form. He grabbed the notebook that must’ve fallen out of Red’s lap when he fell asleep. “What were you doing?”

As Red begun to explain, Xiaojiao sent the photo to Xiaotian.

Gods, she really hoped Red would feel more comfortable soon. He was so cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starsfics on Tumblr!


End file.
